Raticate (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=2'04" |height-m=0.7 |height-ftin2=2'04" |height-m2=0.7 |weight-lbs=40.8 |weight-kg=18.5 |weight-lbs2=56.2 |weight-kg2=25.5 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Run Away |ability2=Guts |abilityd=Hustle |abilitydcaption=Raticate |ability2-1=Gluttony |ability2-2=Hustle |abilityd2=Thick Fat |abilityd2caption=Alolan Raticate |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=15 |evtotal=2 |evsp=2 |expyield=145 |oldexp=116 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |formcolors=yes |catchrate=127 |body=08 |pokefordex=raticate |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Raticate (Japanese: ラッタ Ratta) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 20. In Alola, Raticate has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Rattata when leveled up at night starting at level 20. Biology Raticate is a large rodent Pokémon. Although it is often depicted on its hind legs, it is a quadruped. It is mostly tawny colored with a cream underside. It has large incisors that grow constantly. There are three whiskers on each side of its face, which it uses to maintain balance. It has webbed feet with three toes that allow it to swim. Its tail is long and scaly, and its ears have a ragged appearance. Females will have shorter whiskers and lighter fur. If attacked, Raticate stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy. These teeth are strong enough to gnaw through steel. It is willing to take on larger foes if provoked enough. It often needs to gnaw on something, like rocks and logs. It may even chew on the wall of houses, and is capable of chewing cinder walls and toppling concrete buildings. Its large incisors are also used for its former signature moves, and . This Pokémon typically lives in . In Alola, Raticate has become heavier and darker due to its urban environment and higher calorie diet. Its fur is mostly black with a brown, leaf-shaped patch on its belly and brown inside its ears. Its hands, feet, cheeks, and tail are a whitish-cream color, and its hands are much smaller. It has large, puffy cheeks with four whiskers under its chin and two sprouting sideways from the top of each cheek. Its large incisors are still visible, but its eyes are now red. This variant uses its nest as a food stockpile, and generally prefers to have the Alolan it commands collect food while it remains in its nest and eats. It is selective in what it eats, however, only eating fresh, high quality foods. Rumor has it that a certain high-class restaurant even exploits this selectivity, bringing Raticate along to buy ingredients and letting it taste test new dishes.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/alolan-raticate/ In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Raticate Raticate debuted in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, under the ownership of a . On the S.S. Anne, traded his for it, having become impressed by its strength. However, he traded it back in the same episode as the boat was still sinking. Other Cassidy has a Raticate that briefly served in her and Butch's motto, fulfilling the same role that serves in Jessie and James's . It appeared in The Breeding Center Secret, The Fortune Hunters, and The Ole' Berate and Switch. Mollie has a Raticate, which she used during the Appeals Round of the Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest in What I Did for Love. Multiple Alolan Raticate debuted in To Top a Totem!. Multiple Alolan appeared in A Team-on-Team Tussle!, where they were helping the to protect a Darkinium Z from , Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp. A 's Alolan Raticate appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. It was quickly defeated by Ilima and his . An Alolan Raticate appeared in Not Caving Under Pressure!, where it ran away from a at Mount Lanakila. Minor appearances A Raticate appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. Multiple Raticate appeared in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, where they were seen at the Laramie Ranch. One was later seen among the Pokémon participating in the Big P Pokémon Race. In Showdown at Dark City, Raticate is one of the Pokémon belonging to one of the s at Kas Gym. A Raticate appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Raticate appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was seen competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A few Raticate were seen in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, living at Professor Oak's Laboratory, along with many other Pokémon. A Raticate appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Raticate appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Raticate appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie " ". A Raticate appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Trainer's Raticate appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A of Raticate appeared in Poké Ball Peril. Two Raticate appeared in a flashback in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, one each under the ownership of and . A Raticate appeared in The Power of One. A Raticate appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Trainer's Raticate appeared in Chikorita's Big Upset, where it was used to battle Ash's Chikorita. Two Raticate appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Raticate appeared in a flashback in The Light Fantastic. A Raticate appeared in The Heartbreak of Brock as one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab. A Raticate appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Raticate appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Raticate appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Raticate appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Raticate appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, where it was one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Raticate appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Raticate appeared in The Keystone Pops!. A Raticate appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Raticate appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. An Alolan Raticate appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Two Alolan Raticate appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Trainer's Alolan Raticate appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Pokédex entries and its evolved form, Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. A and type. When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alolan islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today. The numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that and were brought in from a different region to chase them off.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins A Raticate appeared in a flashback in File 2: Cubone. In Pokémon Generations A Raticate made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of a . Along with , , , and , it was defeated by Lance's Dragonite during Lance and 's infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Two Alolan Raticate appeared in ICYR2. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A was 's first Pokémon. It debuted in Drat That Dratini!. He later evolved into a Raticate in Can't Catch Caterpie!. A Raticate appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. An Alolan Raticate appeared in PASM16, under the ownership of s. An Alolan Raticate belonging to an first appeared in PASM23. In the TCG In the TFG One Raticate figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries Raticate |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Raticate |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , and , Cerulean Cave}} , , , , , and , }} |} |} , , , , , , and , Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Burned Tower}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Burned Tower}} |} |} , , and , }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and }} and }} , , , , , , , and , Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Burned Tower, Tohjo Falls, }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} ( )}} |} |} , , , , , Akala Outskirts, Ancient Poni Path, Malie City, Poni Gauntlet, Poni Grove, Poni Plains, Poni Wilds, Tapu Village }} , , , , Akala Outskirts, Tapu Village, Mount Lanakila, Poni Plains (SOS Battle)}} , , , , Akala Outskirts, Tapu Village, Mount Lanakila, Poni Plains (SOS Battle) Received from Samson Oak at Heahea Beach (Totem-sized)}} , , , , , , , and , Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 16, Endless Level 42, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C & A)}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field (post-ending), Everspring Valley}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 281 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (17th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Raticate Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |frlg1=Oran Berry|frlg1type=Berry|frlg1rar=50 |frlg2=Sitrus Berry|frlg2type=Berry|frlg2rar=5 |dppt1=Chilan Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=5 |hgss1=Chilan Berry|hgss1type=Berry|hgss1rar=5 |bw1=Chilan Berry|bw1type=Berry|bw1rar=5 }} Alolan Raticate Stats Base stats Raticate Alolan Raticate Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Raticate Alolan Raticate Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Raticate = =Alolan Raticate = By TM/HM =Raticate = =Alolan Raticate = By a prior evolution =Raticate = =Alolan Raticate = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Raticate = |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} =Alolan Raticate = |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} By TM/HM =Raticate = =Alolan Raticate = By =Raticate = |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15||'}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} =Alolan Raticate = |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15||'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring =Raticate = =Alolan Raticate = By a prior evolution =Raticate = =Alolan Raticate = Anime-only moves Raticate -only moves Raticate Side game data Raticate |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Raticate |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Raticate |no2=020 |name2=Raticate |type1-2=Normal}} Alolan Raticate at |no2=020Raticate-Alola |name2=Raticate |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Raticate and its . ** They are also the only Normal-type Pokémon with a double weakness. * Raticate's catch rate was 90 in Generation I and . This was changed to 127 in Generation III. * Raticate is the only Pokémon that shares its National Pokédex number with the level at which it evolves from its pre-evolution. * Raticate and its share their with , , , and . They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. ** They all also have at least one family member with a regional variant in Alola. Origin Raticate most resembles a , a semi-aquatic rodent, due to the large teeth, whiskers, fur, and body shape. Its scruffy ears look like those of a . Its webbed feet may be inspired by the , a South American rodent. Alolan Raticate may be based off the . Name origin Raticate seems to be a combination of '' and eradicate (to destroy or exterminate) or masticate (to chew), relating to its mouth and teeth. Ratta is likely derived from rat. In other languages |fr=Rattatac|frmeaning=From rat and |es=Raticate|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rattikarl|demeaning=From and |it=Raticate|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레트라 Retra|komeaning=From rat and ultra. |zh_yue=哥達 Gōdaaht|zh_yuemeaning=Same as its name with 'little' (小) removed |zh_cmn=拉達 / 拉达 Lādá|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |lt=Ratikeitas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Ратикейт Ratikeyt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=रेतीकेट Raticate|himeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Raticate * Ratty Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Black-colored Pokémon de:Rattikarl es:Raticate fr:Rattatac it:Raticate ja:ラッタ zh:拉达